Recueil of Lou
by Lou Storm
Summary: Recueil sur différents éléments de la vie de Lou Bastia. Commençant part son départ de Zentopia passant par son arrivée à Fairy Tail, Edoras, L'attaque de Zentopia et bien d'autre évènements. 'Label SPPS'


**Credit :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Lou Bastia ainsi que l'histoire appartiennent à Lou Celeste (auteur)

* * *

_« Cher Grey Fullbuster,_

_Après plusieurs années de formation au Saint de l'église de Zentopia, j'ai enfin pris la décision, avec l'autorisation du Cardinal Archbishop, de rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail._

_Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je choisi Fairy Tail et non Lamia Scale, c'est seulement pour toutes les magnifiques histoires que tu me racontais sur ta guilde, sur vos aventures ... Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir vivre ma vie plainement tout comme vous. Malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour mon frère et malgré la gentillesse de ses camarades, je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas vivre ce genre d'aventures la-bas._

_Post Scriptum : Je ferais un petit détour part Lamia Scale pour passer un peu de temps avec Léon._

_Bises, Lou.B »_

Grey Fullbuster mage de glace de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail laissa inconsciemment s'échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait des nouvelles de sa sœur de cœur et il en avait enfin reçu après neuf longs mois de stress. Et puis la nouvelle qu'elle lui annonçait lui faisait vraiment chaud au coeur mais en même temps un peu de peine pour son confrère de Lamia Scale. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour Lou et tel était son choix et il se devait de le respecter.

**« GREY ! »** interpella une voix masculine pleine d'entrain qu'il aurait reconnu entre des milliers d'autres.** « Ramène toi Slip-Sur-Pied »**  
**« Répète un peut pour voir la Torche-Humaine » **ironisa Grey à son tour** « Ice Make ... »**  
**«Grey ! Natsu »** interpella à son tour une autre voix masculine remplit de sagesse **« les combats se passe A L'EXTERIEUR DE LA GUILDE »** finalement la voix sage ne l'était pas tellement et pouvait en surprendre plus d'un si on ne connaissait pas l'homme de petite taille.

Les deux jeunes rivaux ne se le firent pas répéter une seconde fois et coururent tel deux animaux sauvages à l'affut d'une proie dans la cour principal de Fairy Tail pour commencer une énième bataille qui se terminerait à coup sur, sur un match nul.

* * *

Les portes de la guilde de Lamia Scale s'ouvrirent dans un bruit grinçant qui coupa instantanément le vacarme de la guilde. Puis tous les regards se dirigèrent à l'unisson vers l'entrée sans aucune hésitation provoquant un arrière bruit de surprise qui au premier abord avait parut indescriptible.

**« Lou-sama »** intervint enfin une jeune fille n'ayant pas plus de quinze ans aux cheveux roses en sautant dans les bras de la dénommée Lou **« Lou-sama ... »**

Personne ne s'attendait à voir la jeune élève de Zentopia. Cela était vraiment une surprise et un choc pour certain. Qui aurait cru que la jeune fille quitte la garde de Zentopia qui assurait une carrière prometteuse aux mages qui y travaillaient. C'était une chose improbable mais pourtant réelle.  
Encore sous le choc, la seule chose que Léon Bastia avait réussit à faire n'était autre que de se lever. Il s'en voulait car il aurait voulu recevoir sa sœur autrement mais quelque chose d'indescriptible l'en empêcher. Cela devait surement être l'émotion. Au final il ne pu que remercier les dieux lorsque sa sœur réagit pour lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

**« Tu as tellement changé petite sœur »** articula Léon juste avant de serrer du plus fort qu'il pu le corps fin de sa soeur. **« Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »**  
**« Je voulais te faire une surprise » **avoua la jeune fille de sa voix douce.  
**« Pour une surprise, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! »**

* * *

Léon avait profité de la venue de sa sœur pour prendre une journée de repos, qui n'était autre que bien mérité vu le nombre de mission qu'il avait enchaîné ces derniers temps. Et puis Maître Ooba Babasama ne pouvait pas lui refuser de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant cinq ans.  
Il repensa d'ailleurs à l'arrivée de Lou sur le seuil de la guilde et n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle est aussi grandit et autant changée ... Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser car il est vrai que sur la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyé il y a peu temps, elle était beaucoup habillé qu'aujourd'hui et on ne voyait que son buste mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça.

**« Je suis venue te voir avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail !? »** avoua sa petite sœur d'un air des plus sérieux qui ne lui connaissait pas encore.  
**« Fairy Tail !? » **accentua-t-il avec un manque d'assurance certain et plus que visible.  
**« Oui car malgré que tu fasse parti de Lamia Scale et que la bas je me sois fait des amis formidables telque Sheria ou Jura, les histoires de Grey sur sa guilde mon toujours fascinées. »**  
**« Je vois » **répondit tristement Léon. **« Mais je respecte ton choix et je ne pourrais pas te forcer à rester au près de moi ! Après tout ce n'est pas à moi de vivre ta propre vie »** avoua-t-il d'une voix remplit de mélancolie mais ses paroles étaient juste, ils ne devaient pas s'interposer face au choix de sa sœur sauf si cela pouvait lui nuire mais il savait pertinemment que Fairy Tail était une bonne guilde et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour la protéger comme il se devait «** Promet moi que tu viendras nous rendre visite et que tu continueras à m'envoyer des lettres »**  
**« Aye »** lui répondit sa sœur d'une voix pleine de détermination tout en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser, c'est à ce moment que Léon se rendit compte que sa sœur n'avait pas tant changé que ça ... Physiquement elle avait changé et elle était devenu une vrai femme mais son caractère lui était resté le même malgré toutes ses années passés à Zentopia. **« Pour le moment je ne suis pas encore partie, n'est pas !? » **le mage de glace acquiesça d'un signe de tête **« Donc profitons du moment présent avant de se projeter dans le futur car nous avons cinq années à rattraper Léon et puis je ne pars que dans une semaine ! »**  
**« Qu'est ce que l'on attend alors ? »**

Les paroles de sa sœur avaient toujours eu le don de lui remonter le moral, c'était comme un sort d'enchantement, c'était magique. Puis un grognement sourd sorti une nouvelle fois Léon de ses pensées, c'était l'estomac de sa sœur qui criait famine, ce fut donc direction le restaurant le plus proche et c'est ainsi que leur semaine spéciale retrouvailles commença.

* * *

Cette première journée passait au près de son frère fut littéralement magnifique au yeux de Lou qui ne s'était pas amusée de la sorte depuis bon nombre d'années. Entre le restaurant, la bataille d'eau, les histoires, la nocturne et les rigolades. C'était tellement magique pour elle qui n'avait vu que du fer, des dalles de granite, de béton et de marbre, pour elle qui n'avait fait que parler de foi, de tactique, de force et de magie en gros de combat. Cela était tellement plaisant que de parler d'autre chose, que de redécouvrir les sentiments fraternels qui l'unissaient avec Léon, le fait de discuter sans avoir rien à cacher, de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien comme ça, de pouvoir dire ce que l'on pense à son aise sans aucunes contraintes. Lou se sentait soudainement si libre, si contente, que les sentiments qui l'envahissaient devenaient de plus en plus indescriptibles et de plus en plus nombreux.

**« Demain matin je devrais aller à une interview au sein du Weekly Sorcerer, cela te dirais que l'on y aille ensemble ? Sheria serra de la partie ... » **questionna Léon d'une voix amusé face aux yeux pétillants de sa sœur.  
**« Oui avec plaisir et au retour j'irais faire quelques emplettes avec Sheria car je n'ai vraiment plus rien à me mettre »** avoua la jeune fille quelque peu gêné en montrant son sac à dos qui ne comportait plus qu'une seule tenue propre et potable.

Bien évidement Léon ne se pouvait de refuser une telle demande même en sachant que son compte en banque subirait un gouffre financier énorme mais après tout il pouvait faire cela pour sa sœur pour plusieurs raison, la première était qu'il ne pouvait pas la séquestrer chez lui, la seconde était pire, il ne pouvait la laisser se balader dans la rue sans aucuns habits et la dernière et que ces emplettes étaient exceptionnels puis il se sentirait mal aussi de tout faire payer à sa petite sœur. Un véritable gentleman d'après Jura Nekis, son compagnon de mission et l'un des dix mages Saint.

* * *

Le lendemain matin au plus grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Léon le dernier à se réveiller, lui qui pensait pouvoir devancer sa sœur en se réveillant avant elle comme au bon vieux temps et de pouvoir lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré : Œufs brouillés et bacon. Et bien ce fut l'inverse, Lou s'était lever sans aucun bruit, elle avait prit sa douche, s'était habillée, coiffée et avait préparé le petit déjeuner avant de le réveiller tout en douceur. Cela fut étonnant mais Léon devrait s'y habituer.

**« Prête ? » **questionna le blanc sur le seuil de son appartement.  
**« Yosh, on y va ! » **lui répondit sur le champ sa sœur d'un ton enthousiaste tout se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur central alors que son frère était toujours en train de fermer la porte à clef. **« Il y aura uniquement Sheria, toi et moi ? »**  
**« Il devrait surement il y avoir Mirajane Strauss pour une séance photo ainsi que Wendy Marvell qui va poser avec Sheria dans la catégorie Junior et n'oublions pas ce cher Bacchus, qui devrait être au rendez vous pour pouvoir comme à son habitude venir draguer toutes les belles filles qui viennent poser au Weekly. »**  
**« La journée risque d'être mouvementée. »**

* * *

**NDA : **J'espère que cela vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis qu'il soit en bien ou en mal (tant que vous respecter le travail et qu'il n'y a pas d'insulte) ou vos conseils.


End file.
